


Rose Petals

by b_e_e_p



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Chatlogs, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friends to Lovers, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pen Pals, Pesterlog, Slow Burn, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket Moirallegiance, dave strider/karkat vantas - Freeform, if I can make it go slow lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_e_e_p/pseuds/b_e_e_p
Summary: Kanaya moves to Earth and stays with her human pen-pal, interspecies make out sessions don't seem that bad of an idea.





	1. Chapter One

TT: Well, it seems I have much to learn about trolls and your culture before you come to stay with me.  


GA: Yes And It Seems There Is Much I Do Not Know About Humans  


GA: Perhaps We Should Make Lists Of What We Think The Other Should Know  


TT: Yes, that sounds like an ideal solution. Although I’ll need time to properly put together a list like that.  


TT: Let’s start with what we already know, to avoid any superfluous items from being added.  


GA: Hm That May Also Be A Good Idea  


GA: Would You Like To Go First  


TT: I don’t see why not.  


TT: Firstly, I believe trolls are nocturnal, because your sun is dangerous to be out under. Is that correct?  


GA: For The Most Part You Are Right  


GA: However I Am Able To Withstand The Alternian Sun And Actually Quite Enjoy Soaking Up Its Rays  


GA: So I Am Diurnal But That Is Not The Norm  


TT: I see. And what is something you know, or think you know, about humans?  


GA: Is It True That Humans Live Together With One Another  


GA: That You Are Pack Animals So To Speak  


TT: Similar to your answer, you are mostly correct. Humans do have a tendency to seek out others, as we are inherently a “social species”. But, I live in almost total isolation. The only people I see other than the mailmen are a few friends, and I don’t see them in person. We do video chat often, and I suppose that fills my social needs well enough.  


GA: I Do Hope I Wont Be A Bother When I Join You On Earth  


GA: I Know You Have Confirmed It Before But Are You Sure That This Arrangement Is Okay With You  


GA: Allowing An Alien From A Generally Hostile Species To Live With You Is A Pretty Big Deal  
GA: And I Dont Want You To Do This Unless You Absolutely Want To  


TT: I apologize if at any time I made it seem like I don’t want you here. Although I choose to isolate myself, it’s not because I loathe social interaction.  


TT: It is simply because there doesn’t seem to be anyone here I can truly connect with, as I have with you. I invited you not out of pity, for lack of a better word, but because you are so much like me.  


TT: I understand fully the magnitude of the decision I’ve made, and I can’t see myself ever regretting it.  


GA: That Is  


GA: Very Kind Of You To Say  


GA: I Dont Know How To Express My Emotion At Reading That Message Other Than Perhaps  


GA: :)  


TT: I have similar feelings about you coming to Earth.  


TT: :)  


[tentacleTherapist has ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix]

Kanaya looks at the messages fondly as she stood up from her computer to resume packing for the rapidly approaching voyage. In only one human week she would be travelling to Earth, courtesy of the Alternian Interstellar Outreach Program (AIOP for short). Despite the fact that Kanaya only knew Rose through online messaging, she couldn’t help but feel as though she’d known the human her entire life.  
As she struggled to rummage through the mess of her room to find her luggage, Kanaya heard the sharp ping! of a new message on Trollian.

[arachnidsGrip has begun trolling grimAuxiliatrix]  


AG: Kanayaaaaaaaa.  


AG: My human won’t stop pestering me.  


AG: ::::(  


GA: And Why Is This Upsetting To You  


AG: It’s not that he messages a lot. I can understand why he’d want to communic8 so often with someone like me!  


AG: 8ut he keeps sending me this link.  


AG: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ  


AG: And INSIIIIIIIISTS that I watch it. I keep telling him it won’t work!  


AG: That I can’t access human we8sites from here!  


AG: 8ut he persists.  


GA: I See  


GA: Perhaps You Can Pretend You Have Watched It  


GA: Maybe Then He Will Stop  


AG: May8e… Yeah, that m8 work!  


AG: Thaaaaaaaanks ::::)  


[arachnidsGrip has ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix]

Kanaya softly sighed as she muted the program to prevent further distraction. Turning once again to face her room, however, she decided to put off packing for a while longer, to instead start on her list for Rose, and opened up the notepad on her computer.  
After staring at the blank page for seven minutes, she finally thought of something.  


Things To Know About Trolls Before I Come To Live With You:  
-Troll Romance  


Her face turned bright green as she realized how that might be taken, and then immediately deleted the entire document. What good would knowing romance do for Rose anyhow, it’s not as though she’d be participating in it. Kanaya groaned and placed her head on her desk as her blush deepened, thinking of and dismissing countless what-ifs and but-maybes. There’s no way she’d allow Rose to even THINK the troll fancied her, not after all she’s doing for her. How uncomfortable it would undoubtedly make her, an invader in her planet, her home, now trying to make its way into her heart, trying to swindle her affection. And besides, Kanaya knows about how humans feel about relations between those of the same gender, though she didn’t understand why exactly those prejudices exist. Even if she were to reveal her attraction to Rose, she wouldn’t reciprocate.  
But a little wishful thinking can never be entirely avoided.

 

Rose scanned her room, newly organised in anticipation of visitors, admiring her work. The once messy room, with clothing strewn across the floor and her violin lying haphazardly across her bed, now seemed to sparkle, although that could be attributed to her open window letting in the soft rays of the midday sun. She ceased her admiration and elected to sit at her desk, where the her laptop had alerted her to a new message while she’d been picking up around the house.

[grimAuxiliatrix has begun trolling tentacleTherapist]  


GA: Hello Rose  


GA: I Wont Be Able To Send Messages On The Trip So Im Sending This Now Before I See You  


GA: It Says You Are Offline But Hopefully You Read This Soon  


GA: And I Hope The Block Of Text Does Not Annoy You Much  


GA: I Am Very Excited And Nervous To Meet You Finally In Person And I Hope You Feel The Same  


GA: I Mean I Hope You Feel Excited I Dont Want You To Be Nervous  


GA: Um  


GA: What Im Trying To Say I Guess Is That I Hope We Can Be Just As Compatible In Person As We Are Over Text  


GA: And While I Worry A Little That We Might Not Be I Feel Like Maybe We Can Be Even Better Friends When We Meet Somehow  


GA: I Dont Think That Made Sense But I Hope You Get The Gist  


GA: Oh Also I Know Weve Exchanged Photos Before (Which You Looked Lovely In By The Way)  


GA: (I Hope That Isnt Weird Of Me To Say Sorry)  


GA: But Here Is A Picture Of Me In Case You Have Forgotten So You Know Who To Look For  


GA: [kanaya.png]  


GA: I Dont Know What Else I Want To Say  


GA: See You Soon  


GA: :)

Rose turned her gaze toward the bulletin board on her wall, full of the pictures Kanaya had sent (of herself and otherwise), and smiled. Talking to someone online is very different than speaking in person, that much she could agree with Kanaya. But Rose lacked the fears of a changed relationship that her troll friend did, and rather than excited and nervous, actually felt impatient at Kanaya's arrival.  
A notification on PesterChum moved her attention back to the screen.

[ectoBiologist began pestering tentacle Therapist]  


EB: hey rose!  


TT: Hello, John. What brings you into my messages today?  


EB: you know vriska? the troll i’m paired with?  


TT: Yes, I seem to recall her being all you’ve talked about ever since she first reached out to you. Why?  


EB: she’s here! in my house, i mean.  


TT: Oh, I suppose it would make sense for your troll to arrive first, seeing as you were the first to sign on to this program.  


TT: How is she? Is she all you dreamed of and hoped for?  


EB: yeah!  


EB: i mean no  


EB: i haven’t dreamed about her! that’d be weird! XB  


TT: Well, your frantic reply has me thoroughly convinced that my statement holds no truth, whatsoever.  


EB: anyway, what about you?  


TT: Pardon?  


EB: your troll hasn’t arrived yet, so what are you expecting?  


TT: Hm…  


TT: I hadn’t given it much thought.  


EB: STRXFGDRGTDEFGOLFMKeiofledhnoalIIOWufnoOEDHFOIEpjmolejjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj  


TT: ...John?  


EB: IJHLIJHio83iojk4u8oicfjklmdjindslkndfvlfkbenrierovlkerelio4859iofnklig45o8i88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  


EB: AGH sorry! vriska problems! i’ve got to goOI(IOJMKIJKJKMIMjjjjjjjjjI(iiiii  


[ectoBiologist has ceased pestering tentacleTherapist]

Rose sat back in her chair a moment, thinking about what John had asked before he, presumably, died. Her answer had been a complete lie of course, she’d given the matter a great amount of thought, the matter being her and Kanaya’s first meeting and how she may be in person versus in messages. There was nothing she could think of that would ever change anything between them.  
Obviously photos could be edited, and even untouched can never truly capture the essence of someone with total accuracy, so Rose had never relied on them too much to judge a person’s appearance. From what she’d received from Kanaya, the troll appeared to look… well, exactly like a troll. She was the textbook definition of what a troll looks like, larger ears than a human, that are pointed, with sharp teeth and horns. Skin that was smooth, but tougher than leather, golden eyes with pupils that filled most of the iris until adulthood. She’s exactly how a troll should look, in Rose’s opinion, although she may be biased. The only way Kanaya may have differed from the average troll in appearance was in her lightly freckled face, due to her time spent in the sun that others could not withstand.  
But, while average, Kanaya was far from plain, and Rose was confident that she’d be able to pick her out of a crowd of all the trolls on Earth (which, granted, is not many yet, but still). If not by face, then by clothing, as Kanaya’s fashion greatly varied from general Alternian couture, in that she wore many different colors in many different cuts. Rose certainly found her ambition admirable, even if their tastes did not align.  
Rose found herself staring at the picture Kanaya had most recently sent, and wished the eyes staring back at her from the screen were really with her in her room.


	2. Chapter Two

After numerous flights, the ride through space from Alternia to Earth, the journey on the human airplane from the landing site to her final destination, Kanaya worried she may have forgotten something at home. Although worrying now wouldn’t achieve anything, as she was now further from home than she’d ever dreamed of being, the thought that she may have left something behind bothered Kanaya greatly. Mentally rifling through her luggage as she waited for her bags to appear, however, there was nothing missing.  
“Kanaya?”  
She turned at the sound of her name, familiar yet strange in the voice of a human, and found herself looking at Rose.  
Kanaya beamed and quickly forgot her distress, and her luggage, and jogged over to meet her human friend. But as they neared each other, both realised they had no idea what to do when they met. Hug? Shake hands? Awkwardly stand in front of each other, saying and doing nothing until one realised the bags needed to be gotten? Each slowed to a walk, and finally stood face to face.  
“Hello Rose,” Kanaya fidgeted with a bracelet. “It’s… nice to finally meet you in person.”  
Rose stared up at the troll in awe. In all her pondering of their first meeting, she’d never considered that Kanaya might be so tall. Snapping out of her daze, she held out a hand to shake.  
“The pleasure is all mine, I assure you.”  
Neither commented on how sweaty the palms of the other were.  
“Shall I assist you with your luggage?”  
Remembering her bags, Kanaya let out a nervous laugh and nodded.  
“If it wouldn’t be any trouble, yes please.”

The ride home was a long and quiet one. Neither spoke much except to ask how the flight was, or what animal is that. At last they arrived, and after unloading the troll’s belongings, Rose showed her around the house.

“You have a lovely place.”  
“Thank you, I inherited it from my mother. Here is the kitchen, and dining area.”

Both turned around at the high-pitched cry of Rose’s cat.  
“I thought that humans didn’t have lusii…?”  
Rose chuckled softly as she picked up the small animal.  
“We don’t. This is my cat, Artemis, would you like to pet her?”  
Kanaya frowned as the cat stared at her.  
“Pet her? How do you mean?”  
Setting Artemis down on the counter, Rose took Kanaya’s hand in hers and moved it over to the cat’s small head.  
“Like this. You just… rub her head. She especially enjoys having her cheeks rubbed.”  
Rose removed her own hand to let the troll try on her own, and Kanaya petted the cat uncertainly.  
“Rose. Rose she is vibrating, what am I doing wrong?”  
“That means she likes you, she’s purring.”  
Kanaya lifted her other hand to caress the cats face, and Artemis closed her eyes in content, purring louder. Rose looked at the smiling troll, and found herself smiling as well. What a sight to see! An alien, in her kitchen, gently petting her cat. Rose thinks to herself, I truly live in interesting times.  
After a few minutes of cat time, the two headed up the stairs, Artemis following, to examine the bedroom.

“This is where you’ll be sleeping, I hope you find it to be comfortable. I tried to incorporate some Alternian style to make you feel more at home.”  
Kanaya scanned the room, which contained a human bed with a watered down sopor-infused mattress (as raw sopor was not allowed on Earth), and on the walls, photographs of Alternian landscapes and flora, as well as a large window that let in the warm sun’s rays. She smiled, at the room and the thought taken in putting it together.  
“It’s wonderful, thank you.”

After touring the rest of the house, the two moved Kanaya’s luggage to her room, and Rose left her to get situated.  
She started by taking her clothing from one suitcase and sorting them into piles based on types of clothes. She then took her dresses and jackets and hung them in her closet, and moved her shoes to the floor of it. As she turned to put away her other clothes, she spotted a furry silver tail waving at her from under her bed.  
Kanaya softly made her way to the floor to investigate, and found Artemis staring back at her.  
“Why are you under there?” She wondered out loud.  
The troll reached her hand out to the cat, and was met by a playful slap of the paw. Kanaya remembered how Nepeta described her lusus, and that he sometimes enjoyed playing with strings, and stood up to find some of the yarn she’d brought from home.  
“I think you’ll enjoy this, Artemis,” Kanaya shook the skein and watched as the cat’s tail changed from an elegant wave to a speedy wag, and before she knew it the yarn was on the floor, wrapped in cat.  
“How are you adjusting- oh Artemis!” Rose stepped into the room. “Did she steal this from you? I’m terribly sorry.”  
“No, don’t be, I gave it to her as a gift for gracing me with her presence. A present for her presence.” Kanaya chuckled.  
“Oh, well that’s quite alright then. She often steals and unravels my yarn, so I worried that she might have done the same to you. Since that isn’t the case, how are you adjusting to your room?”  
“Very well, thank you again for allowing me to stay.”  
Rose smiled, “That’s good. I’d also like to know what time you want to come down for dinner. You must be hungry, you’ve had a long day.”

So, the two left Artemis to wrestle with the yarn and headed downstairs to figure out dinner. After a few minutes of back-and-forth suggestions, an agreement was made, and Rose ordered a pizza.  
One half topped by every available meat, and the other extra cheese and pineapple. And so went Kanaya’s first ever meal on Earth.  
Shortly after the last slice was devoured, a loud ping! sounded from Rose’s bedroom. She invited the troll to come up with her, as she hadn’t had a chance to see that particular room yet. The message was from John, evidently not dead, wondering if Rose’s troll had arrived yet, and how was she?

TT: Kanaya has arrived, yes, and we just finished our first meal together. 

EB: cool! what’s she like? 

EB: and what did you eat? vriska refuses to touch anything i serve her, and just eats what she brought! 

TT: We had only the finest of Italian cuisine, which Kanaya seemed to thoroughly enjoy. What have you been trying to feed Vriska? 

EB: everything! wait, not everything. 

EB: but just about everything! 

TT: I see. And to answer your previous question, Kanaya is even more lovely in person than online. 

TT: Artemis likes her as well. 

EB: whaaaaaaaat 

EB: artemis likes her? artemis doesn’t like anyone! when i visited that one time, she tried to murder me in my sleep! 

TT: Yes, I remember that well. 

TT: However, Kanaya did not try to put her in a silly costume and pull her out of a hat. 

EB: ok, that’s fair. 

EB: oh also, vriska says “hi!” to both of you. 

TT: Kanaya says that doesn’t sound like something Vriska would say. 

TT: She says Vriska would likely say “Heyyyyyyyy losers!” or, “What’s up, 8itch” instead. 

EB: ok i lied, vriska did not say hi. 

EB: i showed her what you sent and she agreed that she would say both of those things 

EB: here, i’ll let her get on so she can say what she wants! 

TT: I’ll let on Kanaya as well. 

EB: What’s up, 8itch!!!!!!!! 

TT: Hello Vriska How Are You Adjusting To Earth So Far 

EB: It’s okay I guess. 

EB: John keeps offering me human food, and I keep declining, 8ut secretly at night I go and eat it! 

EB: The prankster is now the prankee. 

TT: Amazing 

TT: Ive Only Been Here For Part Of One Day But Rose Has Been Very Accommodating To My Needs So I Feel At Home Already 

TT: As You May Have Read From John And Roses Earlier Chat I Have Also Befriended Her “Cat” 

EB: And how is it seeing this Rose in person? :::;) 

EB: :::;) :::;) :::;) 

TT: I Have No Idea What You Mean With All That Winking So I Will Ignore It 

TT: Its Nice Being Able To See Her In Person Im Glad I Came Here 

EB: Yeah you are!!!!!!!! :::;) 

TT: Okay Thats Too Much Winking 

TT: I Ask That You Stop Else You May Have A Permanently Winking Face 

EB: ::::/ Fine. 

TT: Anyway Its Getting Late We Should Probably Return The Computers To The Humans 

TT: Talk To You Later Vriska <>

EB: FIIIIIIIINE… <>

Kanaya moved from the seat to allow Rose access to her laptop once again, who said her goodbyes to John and closed the program.  
“Your friend, John, he seems nice. How long have you known each other?”  
“Oh I don’t know, maybe seven years? A long time. He’s one of my closest friends, and actually suggested that our other friends and I sign up for the outreach program. I wouldn’t have known about it if he didn’t show it to us.”  
Kanaya stood silent for a moment, before speaking.  
“I suppose I owe him thanks, for that.”


	3. Chapter Three

[arachnidsGrip began trolling grimAuxiliatrix] 

AG: Kanayaaaaaaaa. 

AG: I got arrested. ::::( 

GA: What 

GA: What Happened 

GA: Youve Only Been On Earth For A Week Longer Than Me How Did You Get In Trouble Already 

AG: I didn’t know mind control was illegal!!!!!!!! I just wanted to impress John with a small prank. 

GA: And 

AG: So I made the mailman put himself into a trash 8in! I didn’t think it would 8e a 8ig deal. He didn’t get hurt! 

AG: ...Much. 

GA: Vriska You Should Not Have Done That 

GA: How Did You Not Know That Mind Control Is Illegal 

AG: Can you help me get out of this? Tell them I can’t control it or something! 

GA: I Will Do No Such Thing For Multiple Reasons 

GA: First Of All Lying To The Authorities Is Not A Good Idea Especially Since We Are Guests On Their Planet 

GA: Second Of All If They Think You Cant Control It They Will See You As Dangerous And Send You Back Or Keep You Locked Up 

GA: I Cant Help You Out Of This Vriska 

AG: Whatever! I don’t NEED your help! 

GA: Vriska Dont Get Angry 

GA: Theres Just Nothing I Can Do 

AG: Yeah there is! You just choose not to do anything! 

AG: What good is a moirail if she won’t help you in situ8ns like this? 

GA: Vriska Please 

AG: I don’t need this in my life! You’re either with me or against me, Maryam, and you chose wrong! 

[arachnidsGrip has ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix]

Shutting the laptop with a quiet, but still audible bang! Kanaya laid her head on the desk. A moment later, a soft knocking on the door grabbed her attention.  
“Kanaya? Is everything alright? I heard you shut your laptop in what sounded like an upset manner.”  
She laid her head back down on the desk and tried not to sound as bad as she felt.  
“Everything is fine. Nothing happened.”  
To Kanaya this response sounded fine, and not at all revealing of her angst, but Rose could hear that the troll was in fact, not fine, and that something had indeed happened. She opened the door and quietly made her way to the distraught Kanaya, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
“Are you sure everything is fine? You seem… sad. I’m here to listen to anything you have to say, I don’t like seeing you unhappy.”  
To Rose this was an innocent offer, to help a friend in need. But Kanaya, raised with the quadrants, did not see it so, especially with what just happened, and felt her cheeks burn. She froze, uncertain how to respond to such an obvious pale solicitation.  
“...Kanaya?”  
“Really I’m fine, I just need to be alone for now,” the troll responded slowly, head still on her desk and thankfully hidden from Rose’s view. The human nodded and left the room, reminding her that she was always available, and quietly shut the door.

Kanaya sat up and wrenched open her computer, desperate for advice. Her cursor hovered over Vriska’s handle briefly before she remembered their last conversation, and decided that Karkat may be better to consult in a situation like this anyway. Thinking for a moment about what to tell him, she typed away.

[grimAuxiliatrix has begun trolling carcinoGeneticist] 

GA: Karkat I Need Your Help 

GA: Vriska Broke Off Our Moirallegiance And While I Am Sad I Have Another Problem As Well 

GA: Rose Noticed That I Was Upset And Offered Herself As An Ear To Vent To While Also Placing Her Hand On My Shoulder 

GA: Do You Think She Knows Or Is This Just How Humans Are 

GA: And If She Is Trying To Get Into My Pale Quadrant How Would I Even Respond I Mean It Only Just Now Opened Up 

GA: Also I Dont Know If I Told You But I Am Red For Rose Which Makes This More Stressful 

CG: WHAT? 

CG: HOLD ON LET ME FINISH READING THIS BEFORE YOU SEND ANYTHING ELSE. 

GA: Okay 

CG: WHAT DID I JUST SAY! HOLD YOUR HORSES. 

GA: … 

GA: Have You Finished 

GA: These Horses Are Restless And Hard To Hold 

CG: OK. SO YOU THINK ROSE IS PALE FOR YOU, YOU’RE STILL HURT FROM THE RECENT BREAKUP, AND YOU’RE RED FOR ROSE. 

GA: Correct 

CG: WHO NEEDS MOVIES WHEN I HAVE YOU? 

CG: SPEAKING OF MOVIES, THIS IS ALMOST EXACTLY THE PLOT OF ONE I SAW RECENTLY. 

GA: Karkat Focus 

GA: This Isnt A Fictional Scenario This Is Real 

CG: HANG ON, MAYBE YOU AND ROSE CAN WATCH IT TOGETHER. IT *IS* A ROMANCE, SO MAYBE YOU CAN MOVE HER FEELINGS CLOSER TO RED. 

GA: Hm 

GA: Maybe That Could Work 

GA: Could You Send It To Me When You Get The Chance Rose Is Asking If I Want Lunch 

CG: SURE, GOOD LUCK 

[grimAuxiliatrix has ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist]

Kanaya made her way out of her room, stopping to look in the mirror to make sure her face wasn’t still bright green, and headed downstairs.  
“Hello Rose, sorry for worrying you earlier, and thanks for understanding.”  
The human gave her a small smile. “It’s no problem. Everyone needs a bit of space once in a while, and I’m glad you’re doing better,” she paused, before continuing. “I was thinking we could go out to eat for lunch today, what do you think?”  
She very did not expect that, and gave the proposal some thought. Kanaya had never been in public before, aside from the airport. Humans had mixed feelings about trolls, from what she’d heard, and when she’d arrived it felt like everyone had stared at her, some out of pure curiosity and some hostile.  
But she lived here now, and likely wouldn’t be able to hide forever.  
“Sure, what did you have in mind?”

The troll took her time getting ready before exiting the safety of Rose’s home. She decided to tone down the eccentricity of her outfits and settled on something more plain, a simple long-sleeved T-shirt and skirt. Kanaya briefly considered a hat, before deciding that it may make her stand out too much, and instead packed a pair of sunglasses she’d picked out at the airport into her purse.  
Rose took a similar amount of time to get ready, not because of her focus on how she looked, but because she kept wondering whether or not this outing could be considered a date. During this time she decided she needed advice, and opened PesterChum. The only active chum, however, ended up being Dave.  


[tentacleTherapist has begun pestering turntechGodhead] 

TT: Dave, I would like to preface this conversation by saying that I come to you, not because I believe you to be an expert on the matter, but because I need quick advice and you are the only one on. 

TG: oh shit it must be serious if youve been forced to consult me 

TG: but be warned 

TG: your small brain may not be able to handle the infinite power of my knowledge 

TT: It is, indeed, serious, and I require you to be serious when advising me, if you can. 

TT: I have asked Kanaya to lunch, and I’m unsure if it’s a date or not. 

TG: wow the pressure of this dire situation is crushing me 

TG: pushing me down to the ground 

TG: i dont know if ill even be able to type im so flattened, like ive been steamrolled 

TT: Ha ha, very funny. 

TT: If you won’t offer advice, I’ll just seek help elsewhere. 

TG: no wait 

TG: ok so how did you ask and where are yall going 

TT: ...I merely suggested that we eat out for a change, and I’m considering taking her to a small restaurant that mainly serves seafood. She’s also taking a rather long time to prepare, but that could be because it will be her first time out. 

TG: hmmmm 

TG: so you didnt say like, “lets go out” or something 

TT: I said something along the lines of, “Let’s eat out for lunch today.” 

TG: damn rose thats pretty forward. eating out 

TT: That is not what I meant, and not how she took it. You just have a dirty mind. 

TG: i sure do 

TG: but yeah i dont know. sounds like it could be a date 

TG: have you considered 

TG: ASKING her if its a date. 

TT: Serious suggestions only please. 

TG: right sorry i forgot that communication is for clowns only 

TG: it is a CLOWN ONLY thing, that only funny clowns do 

TG: no serious person has ever done that 

TG: they just look and read each others minds 

TT: Goodbye, Dave. 

TG: wait come back im not done talking about how the intellectually superior are all secretly telepaths and anyone who got over a 25 on the ACT needs to be examined 

[tentacleTherapist has ceased pestering tunrtechGodhead]

Rose sighed and finished putting on her shoes, feeling a little foolish for expecting Dave to be able to assist her. She can’t just TALK to Kanaya, just ask her directly if they’re on a date or not. Who even does that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok now that weve got these three chapters up i would like to say: SORRY for writing this and then not updating and then rewriting it and not updating but THIS TIME. THIS TIME IM DOING IT. maybe not consistently but im still doing it.  
> chapter four out soon ;^) when i finish it


	4. Chapter Four

The two arrived at the restaurant without much trouble, but it ended up being far too busy, and they moved to the next restaurant over. By the time they finished their meals, it was starting to get dark, despite it not being very late, and they called for the check, gathering their things. Kanaya had received a few rude glares, unbeknownst to Rose, despite her carefully selected attire. As she made a mental note to return to her regular fashion at the next outing, a whisper from a nearby table caught her attention.  
“Disgusting.”  
“If she’s going to be a homo, she should at least keep to her own.”  
The troll looked down at her empty plate, unsure whether to react or leave them be. She didn’t care much about how others thought of her, but the comments seemed to degrade Rose as well. Before she could make her mind up, the human stood from her chair.

“If you have something you’d like to say, tell it to my face,” she declared, her voice calm yet assertive.  
Kanaya looked over to the table that the whispers had come from, and the woman spoke without standing as Rose had.  
“I said, if you’re going to be a homo, you should at least stay with other people.” she gave a dirty look to the troll at the last word.  
“I’ll have you know that my friend here is more of a decent person than any human I’ve ever met. Kanaya at least doesn’t comment on the personal lives of strangers,” she paused. “And she could teach you a thing or two about manners, as well as how to dress.”  
The woman took in a sharp breath as Kanaya looked her over. She hadn’t noticed her outfit, but upon inspection had to agree with Rose, this lady had absolutely no taste in clothes. The two paid their check and Rose tightly grasped the troll’s arm as they briskly exited the restaurant, followed by the gazes of the other diners (of which there were few). As they sat in Rose’s car, warming it up, she sighed and laid her head on the wheel.  
“I’m sorry you had to hear that. People are so judgemental these days.”  
Kanaya looked at her fondly, silent for a moment.  
“Thank you for standing up for me. I was unsure whether to say anything when I heard them, since the comments targeted you as well I felt… more strongly about it than others I’d dealt with at the airport.”  
Rose turned to smile at her, head still resting on the wheel, and the two sat like that for a while, sitting and smiling at each other, before driving home.

 

During the ride, Kanaya remembered the movie her friend had sent for them to watch, and suggested the idea to Rose, who showed no objection, and seemed excited even, to watching a genuine Alternian film. This would be both of their first times watching this movie, as Karkat had chosen one that wasn't particularly well known amongst the average population. Kanaya had only read the summary, and then only briefly, and as she connected her laptop to the screen in the living room, she prayed to whatever gods there may be that it was tamer than some of Karkat’s other movie suggestions. But she never found out.  
After the first few minutes of character introduction, Kanaya lost the ability to focus on the film. It seemed alright, but she was much more enamoured by Rose’s expressions, staring at her the entire time and sneakily feigning interest in the mediocre movie any time she thought her gaze may have been noticed. Occasionally the two would find their hands had met in the popcorn bowl Rose brought out, and Kanaya tried not to pay much thought to it, knowing it to be purely coincidental. But her ability to adhere to logic fell apart when she found herself unable to bring her hand back, and upon glancing down, found Rose’s fingers intertwined in her own.  
Kanaya felt her face heat up as she moved her gaze from their hands to an equally flushed human, who appeared to have lost interest in the film at some point as well. Neither of them said anything, each preoccupied with their own racing thoughts, centered around the current hand-holding situation but quickly diverging into separate complicated ideas about the bigger picture.  
Rose was primarily thinking along the lines of holy shit I can't believe I did this, I can't believe this worked? She's holding my hand back oh my god what if she’s just being friendly what is she thinking about right now. What if she asks about the movie? I didn't follow the plot at all, I should've studied troll romance more, etc. Kanaya, on the other hand, internally asked herself if Rose was knowledgeable on moirallegiance, and if this was an invitation for a relationship, or if non-violent physical contact was just a regular thing humans did with each other. Being who they are, neither considered communicating their concerns with the other and instead decided to rely once again on the advice of others.

[grimAuxiliatrix has begun trolling carcinoGeneticist] 

GA: Karkat I Have Another Dilemma 

GA: This One Is Your Fault Actually 

GA: While We Were Watching The Movie That You Sent Rose Held My Hand And I Think She Was Blushing A Little 

CG: HOW IS THAT *MY* GOD DAMN FAULT? THIS PROBABLY WOULD'VE HAPPENED WITH ANY MOVIE, JUST BECAUSE I SUGGESTED IT DOESN’T MEAN I'M THE ONE TO BLAME. 

CG: AND THIS SOUNDS LIKE GOOD NEWS, EXPLAIN EXACTLY WHY THIS IS A DILEMMA? SHE HELD YOUR HAND DUMBASS, THAT’S ROMANTIC FOR HUMANS! 

GA: Yes But Rose Is Smarter Than Most And She Probably Knows About Troll Romance 

GA: Hand Holding Is A Pretty Pale Activity 

CG: IT’S ALSO A PRETTY RED ACTIVITY. 

CG: WHY DON’T YOU MAKE THIS SIMPLE AND FUCKING ASK? JUST LIKE THIS: “Hello Human Rose Do You Have Romantic Feelings For Me And Are They Red Or Pink Also Do You Know What That Even Means” 

GA: Karkat It Is Not That Simple I Can Not Just Ask Her How She Feels About Me 

GA: You Watch Romance Movies You Should Know This 

CG: YEAH, THE MOVIES WHERE LACK OF SIMPLE COMMUNICATION CAUSES AN ABSOLUTE SHITSTORM TO OCCUR? COME ON KANAYA, IT IS THAT SIMPLE. 

CG: IT IS SO GOD DAMN SIMPLE THAT AN IDIOT NEWLY HATCHED GRUB COULD FIGURE IT OUT. AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT GRUN WOULD SAY? 

CG: “KARKAT IS RIGHT AND YOU SHOULD TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL!” 

[grimAuxiliatrix has ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist] 

CG: OK FUCK YOU TOO I GUESS. 

[tentacleTherapist has begun pestering ectoBiologist] 

TT: John, I have a dilemma. And I need you to promise not to laugh at me and to be completely serious. 

TT: I just watched a movie with Kanaya, during which I made the bold decision to hold her hand, and she held it back. 

EB: wait a second. 

TT: …? 

EB: you're a lesbian? 

TT: John I said be serious, I came out years ago and haven't shut up about it since. 

EB: i knowwwwwwww i was just messing around with you! ok, i'll be serious now. 

EB: so you held hands? what are you confused about, if she held back she probably likes you! 

TT: That “probably” is what I’m nervous about. She could have just held it back to be nice, or they could not even hold hands on Alternia. There are a lot of things to consider here. 

EB: rose you're over reacting! if you aren't sure why don't you ask her? 

TT: Dave said the same when I asked if my outing with Kanaya was a date or not. What is it with you two and your obsession with communication? 

TT: I do wish I could read her mind, but I suppose that sooner or later I may have to take initiative and actually ask her. 

EB: why don't you talk to her now instead of messaging me? 

EB: go! pursue your destiny! 

TT: I might. But not right now, I have to get some sleep, and I’m sure Kanaya does too. 

TT: Good night, John. 

EB: night rose! 

[ectoBiologist has ceased pestering tentacleTherapist]

It took more than the encouragement of John and a nights sleep to convince Rose to build up the courage to confront Kanaya about the nature of her feelings. Instead or following his advice, as she said she would, she continued to rely on her non-existent ability to read the minds of others, took the troll on a few more dates (if that is what they were), and expanded her knowledge of troll romance. Kanaya remained oblivious to all of this, her attention focused on analysing all of Rose’s actions, determined to find any pale meaning in the way she treated her.  
The troll’s attention was diverted when she received an unexpected message from Vriska, who she hadn't spoken to since their moirallegiance ended.

[arachnidsGrip has begun trolling grimAuxiliatrix] 

AG: Helloooooooo Kanaya! It’s 8een a while, hasn't it? How is my favorite jade doing ::::)? 

GA: Hello Vriska Why Have You Decided To Contact Me After Months Of Nothing 

GA: Also I Am Doing Well But That Is None Of Your Concern 

AG: Geez, no need to 8e like that! I’m just wondering how you're doing 8ecause I’m a caring person. Not 8ecause I wanted to talk a8out how I’ve 8een, that would 8e rude of me. 

GA: Ok Then 

GA: How Have You Been Vriska 

AG: Glad you asked! Very glad. 

AG: For starters, I’ve completely moved on from our 8reakup! No hard feelings anymore, right ::::)? 

GA: Uh Ok Sure 

AG: Good, good. 8ecause I have a new moirail. 

AG: You know Terezi, right? She’s grrrrrrrr8, she helped me prank John last week. 

GA: I 

GA: I See 

GA: And Why Are You Telling Me This Exactly 

AG: Just thought you should know. 

[arachnidsGrip has ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix]

Kanaya sat back in her chair, slowly closing the laptop so as not to alert the other resident of the house. She put her hands on her face and groaned quietly, a wave of despair flooding over her. A small meow drew her attention to the floor, where Kanaya decided to lay down and pet Artemis, letting the cat play with her fingers and sit on her back as she laid her face on the ground to wallow in her sadness. So what, Kanaya thinks, who cares that your ex-moirail has moved on and found someone else? It was going to happen at some point, and it’s not like you haven't moved on either. Still. She takes in a sharp breath as she wipes a hand over her watering eyes, and the cat helps by licking her cheek. Kanaya smiled.  
“I’ll be okay, Artemis. I’ve got you and Rose to make me feel better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this feels... shorter than the other chapters :^( sorry gamers if thats the case. anyway, chapter five coming up soon! hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> ok i KNOW ive started and restarted this fic before. BUT THIS TIME IM KEEPING IT... WERE IN FOR THE LONG HAUL NOW...  
> anyway i hope yall enjoy this, please comment and leave kudos! i am open to criticism but be nice or i will cry (seriously if youve got criticism or suggestions Please tell me.)


End file.
